Daughter of Light and Fun
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Sequel to Spirit of Summer and Winter. Pitch teams up with Hans and plan to bring back the dark ages once more and it starts with kidnapping Joyce Frost, daughter of Jack and Anna. Rated k just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Daughter of Light and Fun**

**Prologue**

Almost two years had passed since their last battle with the Nightmare King. No one had given much thought if he would strike again, but they did patrol from time to time for any nightmare activity.

Jack was leaning over a small cradle and creating small snowflakes that fell upon a small child's nose.

Her giggles were light and they were enough to put a smile on the winter spirit's face.

"Jack. If you keep doing that, she'll catch a cold." Anna told him.

Jack looked up from the cradle and to his wife. "She's half winter spirit. Winter spirits don't get colds." He stated.

"But summer spirits do and winter spirits sure can catch so,e kind of sickness."

Jack rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine." Jack assured her.

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled at the baby.

"Hi Joyce." She cooed. "How's my baby girl?"

The response she got was a happy baby sound. Probably happy to see her mother. Joyce stretched out her arms and Anna carefully picked her up.

Jack made faces at the girl, making both girls giggle.

"You can be an idiot sometimes." Anna teased.

"If it makes our daughter laugh, it's worth it." Jack grinned.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure lurked in the shadows, watching them. His fiery eyes burned as he focused on Anna. He then disappeared, later reappearing in the place we all knew as Pitch's lair.

Pitch approached the figure who entered his lair. He was still weak and his strength only got him to stand properly and do simple things. So far, he was unable to travel by shadows or turn dreams into nightmares. But in time he would.

"Spying on a particular guardian again?" The nightmare king asked.

"So what if I have?" Hans brushed past him.

"We don't need them knowing of our plans yet. If they catch you spying..."

"They won't. From what I observed, as far as they're concerned you're still frozen in that cave and they don't expect an attack from you so soon."

"And their patrols for nightmares?"

"It's just me out in the field. They won't catch me. I'm careful."

"But one mistake is enough to alert their attention. They'll catch you and realize you're a fearling and they can easily trace you back to me." Pitch glared.

"You worry too much, Pitch." Hans chuckled. "Besides, Anna barely remembers me."

"You don't know that for sure." Pitch stated. "Who knows what memories were shown to her?"

Hans just shrugged. Sure, he left the princess to freeze to death and pretended to love her, but what other way did he have to the throne?  
Elsa was unreachable and Anna was more easily fooled than her sister.

"You wouldn't want to underestimate her again. May I remind you that she's the one responsible for your banishment and disownment."

At that, the man gritted his teeth. "How was I suppose to know she'd willingly jump in front of a sword?"

"You were underestimating." Pitch sang.

Hans shook his head. "Whatever. I won't be so naive next time I confront her."

"Last time she wasn't a summer spirit and guardian."

"Last time I knew nothing about her."

Pitch gave a nod. He had a point, but what difference could that make? Then again, she did have two obvious weaknesses now. Which was also the same for his foe, Jack Frost.

Since their little bundle of joy was born, a new weakness was born and he could easily bring about fear for the parents that centered around the child.

"How is your current source of fear?" Hans asked.

Pitch's slowly made a sinister smile. "Delicious. He's almost lost hope that his precious guardians will save him."

* * *

In an isolated part of Pitch's lair. A teenage boy sat crouched down in one of the cages that once held several of Tooth's mini fairies.

"They'll come. They'll come." He chanted. "I know they will."

* * *

**AN: Here's the sequel to Spirit of Summer and Winter. I'll leave you with this little intro. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	2. Summer is Bringing Up a Blizzard

**Daughter of Light and Fun**

**Chapter 1: Summer is Bringing a Blizzard**

_Seven Years Later_

Another gust of snow erupted from one of the rooms in the North Pole. A sneeze from a certain spirit, but it's not the one you'd think.

Jack walked through the half frosted corridor, carrying a young girl in his arms.

"Papa, how much longer is mama going to be making ice scribbles like you?" She asked.

"Uhm..." Jack thought. "A month maybe. Give or take." He replied.

Joyce was now six, almost seven. She looked a lot like her mother, except for her brown eyes and slightly darker hair.

They stopped in front of Jack and Anna's room and that's when Anna happened to open the door. She looked like a mess. Her hair stuck out and her nose was red from all that sneezing.

"You look beautiful as always." Jack smirked, but there was truth in his words as he never saw Anna as any different than the woman he fell in love with.

Anna didn't seem amused. "Only you would say that when I look like this." Her voice definitely told anyone she had a blocked nose. "How do you deal with this cold?"

"Well...for starters I'm not originally a summer spirit whose carrying a half winter, half summer spirit in their stomach."

Last time Anna was sneezing up a storm was when she was with Joyce. As happy as it was to know they were having a child, Anna wasn't so happy about the downsides. One downside included her having temporary ice powers and it seemed fine until the temperature didn't mix with her body temperature and she ended up having an on and off sickness until the baby was born. There was no exception the second time. At least they only had to deal with it for at least another month. But it was probably going to be a long month.

"I blame you for this." Anna pointed her index at him.

"Me?" Jack said wide eyed. "What did I do?"

He could hear Joyce giggle. "Mama is blaming papa again."

"So it seems." Jack nodded.

"Seeing as this baby is also yours, I can blame you."

"Seeing as I'm not getting any fun from you, I'll just be on my way."

"You better not bring Joyce up the rafters again. She nearly fell last time!" Anna called out.

"Last time was your doing. I just caught her." Jack corrected and managed to escape before Anna let out another sneeze.

"Why doesn't the winter like mama?" Joyce asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Jack shrugged. "She's just not use to it."

"But it likes me and I can do what you and mama can do."

"That's because your papa can bring winter and your mama brings summer."

"So I can do both?" Joyce grinned.

"Maybe. We'll see." Jack smirked at her.

Joyce's powers were still developing. She still couldn't fly and could only bring up a snowball or create a small glow of light the size of her hand. Other than that, not much.

"So if mama has my baby brother or sister inside her tummy, how did they get inside?"

Jack looked at the girl in his arms, horrified. How could such an innocent question be so...not innocent?

"Ahh..." His eyes began scanning around the room. "When...uhm...you know?"

Joyce stared at him blankly. In her mind, it was only a simple question. Why was her father struggling with it?

"When a mother and father loves each other very much, the man on the moon gives them a baby." He lied, but hope she'd buy it for now. Someone else could tell her the truth in a few years time or maybe never.

"You mean like how he made you and mama come back?"

"...something like that." He shrugged. "How about we get some ice cream?"

Joyce grinned at that. "I want chocolate on mine!"

"Of course you do." Her father smirked.

* * *

How long had it been?

In Pitch's lair no one could tell what time of day it was. It was always dark. You couldn't see the sun leave for the moon or the clear blue skies. Nothing but darkness.

Jamie Bennett had lost hope long ago. Why hadn't Jack or the guardians saved him yet? Did they give up? Did they simply not care?

Last time he saw Jack, he was excited about being a dad. He remembered the day perfectly.

* * *

"So do you even know if its a boy or a girl?" Jamie asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. We don't exactly have ways of figuring that stuff out."

"Really?" Jamie raised an eyebrow. "You know hospitals have some sort x-ray thing for that?"

"I guess, but you forget we're spirits. Invisible to the non-believer." Jack said matter of factly.

He had a point, but surely the guardians had a way or Jack was just too lazy to ask.

"Do you know when they're suppose to be born?"

"They tell me it's late. Whatever that means." He shrugged. "But they said soon. North's agreed to send the aurora borealis if anything happens to Anna."

"Speaking of which, whose been doing summer if Anna is out?"

"Mother Nature."

"Oh. Duh." Of course the mother of nature and seasons would take over an elemental's job if they were unavailable.

"You seem dazed." Jack noted.

"It's just...I don't know. I feel as if something big will happen." Jamie didn't even know why, but before he fell asleep at night lately, he could hear voices.

"Probably it's that thing the others call puberty." Jack shrugged.

"Be serious." Jamie said unamused.

"Am I not being serious right now?" Jack tilted his head.

Jamie shook his head. Why bother explaining? Jack would forget it eventually.

Jack then looked up. "The skies awake!" He exclaimed.

"You spend way too much time with Anna." Jamie commented.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jack blinked, looking back at his first believer.

"No. It just means you're whipped." He smirked.

"Haha, very funny." Jack rolled his eyes and flew off.

"Totally whipped." Jamie told himself, smiling as he watched the spirit leave.

"Yes." A voice agreed. "A woman like Anna Dawn could make any man fall for her."

Jamie turned around and searched the area. "Wh-who's there?" He asked, keeping his ground and ready to attack if anyone tried.

A man with chestnut brown hair stood out. He looked quite classy, but Jamie did think his sideburns were a little over exaggerated.

"I am Hans Westerguard." He introduced and gave a bow.

Jamie eyed him curiously. Something didn't seem right about him.

"You seem as if you know Anna?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we had a past once. Feisty young lady, but so naive." Hans shook his head. "But I'm not here to talk about my past involving a little summer spirit. I am here under orders."

"Orders? Who ordered you to do what?"

Hans fiery red eyes seemed to stare Jamie down.

"I'm sure you've heard of him. Tall, dark, wears a dress apparently." He laughed. "And he hides under beds."

Jamie knew who he was talking about. Quickly, the boy began to step back. Hans noticed the boy's uneasiness and merely chuckled.

"Children always cower in fear. Now, we must be on our way. Don't want to attract too much attention."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with you!"

"You don't have much of a choice."

Not wanting to spend another moment with this creep, Jamie ran as fast as he could. He raced out of the forest and went straight home. He'd be safe there. But he found he never reached home. Everything had gone black before he could even turn the door knob.

When he had awaken, he was in the very spot he was in now.

Pitch used his fear as a power source and sometimes Jamie could here him talking of some prophecy involving Jack and Anna. Something about fun and light bringing a weakness or a strength to the guardians.

Something Jack and Anna did may be either, to help them defeat Pitch and Hans or will be what causes their defeat and send the world into the dark ages once more.

"Jack, be careful. Okay." He said aloud.

* * *

Jack did have many distractions. He always brought fun to children and brought winter, but he also made time for his wife and daughter. Fun was a 24/7 job and he didn't mind.

But he also spent his time looking for Jamie. When he heard he had disappeared, Jack did whatever he could to find his friend. Even Anna and the others offered to help, but no matter how many hands they had to help, no one found him.  
Some said he was gone for good, but deep down, he knew that Jamie was still alive somewhere.

Joyce had gone to bed long ago and Jack was eyeing the globe, watching lights flicker on and off.

"Jack?" Anna said.

"Hey." He gave a smile.

"You're thinking about Jamie again, aren't you?" She walked over to him. Her hand was on her stomach, as if she were cradling the child inside.

Jack sighed. "I just have to know where he is. I promised him I'd always be there and now I'm not."

Anna brushed her fingers through his hair. "I believe he is out there and that you'll find your answer." She smiled.

Jack took her hand that was stroking through his hair and gently rubbed it down his cheek, feeling the warmth she gave off and then brought it down.

"You think so?"

"I believe so."

Jamie was still alive. He could feel it and knowing Anna believed it too, then there was still definitely hope that his friend was still alive.

Anna then started twitching her nose and quickly turned away, letting out another sneeze that covered one wall in the globe room in frost. Jack caught her when she fell back.

"Clean up on aisle three." Jack laughed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I took long with this update, but here is the first official chapter of DOLAF. Yes, Anna is pregnant. If you stalk me on Insta then you'll know who their next bundle of Joy will be.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review.**


End file.
